Navek (Afterverse)
Navek was an onu-matoran archivist who specialized in the history of skakdi technology before a tunnel collapse in the lower levels of the archives resulted in him being sent to Karzahni for repair. He current resides in Mahri Nui and catalogues and stores all the "gifts" sent down from Voya Nui. History Metru Nui Navek spent much of his early life in Onu-Metru, doing textbook and secondary research in his chosen field of technology in the upper levels of the Archives. Hw as, for all intents and purposes, locked into his position, unable to move up because had no way to make any real discoveries. But one day, working late to file a particularly unimportant document on early skadi technological achievements while being kept in isolation from the world by members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he noticed discrepancy between the primary records from the makuta observers and the secondary records of the upper archivists. He pointed this out to his superiors and was shunted back down to his little cubicle, given a pay raise and told never to bring it up again. Sensing that he was onto something big, Navek took a week off for an impromptu cruise in the south. He used his archivist credentials to get him through to Zakaz, where he relentlessly pursued his quest for truth until it led him to a former kra-matoran assistant of Makuta Spirah in the darkest depths of a skakdi dungeon. There he was told of the true origins of the skakdi warmongers, that they were once a peaceful species that was mutated by the Brotherhood in an attempt to create an army. Navek used this knowledge to write a dissertation on the subject of early skakdi technological advancements, omitting the details of the Brotherhood's interference so as to keep from seeming too far-fetched and being ridiculed by the rest of the historical community. His work was well received, and Navek was promoted to a respectable position in the Archives. Several decades and five definitive essays on the topic of skakdi technology, Navek was ready to reveal all of what he had discovered, including the incriminating details against the Brotherhood. He began work on the coup de grâce of his research. Before he could finish, however, a cave in in the lower levels on the Archives left him broken and barely alive. He was sent to Karzahni, where he was "repaired" and then shipped off to the Southern Continent so the failure of his reconstruction could be hidden from prying eyes. He was one of the first settlers of the coastal city of Mahri Nui, having felt out of place in the less "civilized" villages scattered across the island. Mahri Nui To be written... Personality and Traits Navek is too curious for his own good. His intelligence and perceptiveness make it nearly impossible for him not to stumble upon mysteries, which he then refuses to let lie until he has answers. This has a tendency to put him on the bad side of many an unscrupulous being, making him many enemies in places both high and low. Navek is generally blind to this danger until it is nearly too late, saved only by last minute observations and a rather large amount of dumb luck. Some have wondered why Navek was allowed to work in the Archives, being possibly one of the most disorganized onu-matoran ever to reside in Metru Nui. He is the opposite of OCD, and simply refuses to organize things in any coherent fashion, claiming that he knows exactly where he keeps things. Which is, of course, complete Kane-Ra dung as his mild case of short-term memory loss often leads to him forgetting where he put something the moment before, not to mention items he misplaced months prior. He denies all of this, and pretends to be just as organized as any other renowned archivist. He has yet to catch on that everyone sees through this facade, as he himself is the only one who has not. Powers and Equipment To be written... Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (Mentioned only) *''Hellbound'' (First appearance, Work in progress) Category:Afterverse